Forbidden Love
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Duo is living in Germany during the Holocaust. Yaoi warning with lots of angst and OOC! ~~Now Complete!!!~~
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick 

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Authors' note: We have decided to try something totally different and unique. This new fic is an AU set in the time of Nazi Germany during WWII. 

We have tried to make this fic as accurate as possible to the events happening during the Holocaust. Some things, however, of course aren't factual. For example, we understand, there were no Japanese or Chinese Nazis, but we had to give Heero and Wufei a part in the story, so that's what we made them. And it is not known what religion Hilde actually is, or if she even has one, but we've made her Jewish. It's for the sake of the story. 

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, and EXTREME OOC!

With that in mind, please enjoy and send us feedback!

***

February 18, 1940

__

"…I would like to develop a couple of ideas for you on the question of homosexuality. There are those homosexuals who take the view: what I do is my business, a purely private matter. However, all things which take place in the sexual sphere are not the private affair of the individual, but signify the life and death of a nation…The people which has many children has the candidature for world power or world domination…"

Nikolai glared across the old table at his best friend, Duo Maxwell, and sighed loudly.

"Christ, Duo, turn that crap off." Duo looked up from the radio and held his index finger to his lips.

__

"…When I bring a homosexual before the courts and have him locked up, the matter is not settled, because the homosexual comes out of prison just as homosexual as before he went in. Therefore the whole question is not clarified. It is clarified in the sense that this burden has not been identified, in contrast to the years before the seizure of power." [1] 

The speech ended and Duo finally switched the radio off. He looked over at his friend, who was glaring daggers at him. 

"Don't look at me like that…Humph. Ignorant shit, isn't it?" Duo said.

"Yeah, it is. Why do we even bother listening to it?" Nikolai responded.

"Because it pertains to me. My life is in danger here…"

"You know, you could be a little more discreet about your sexuality if it's troubling you. The Gestapo are carrying more and more people away to God knows where. Frankly, I'm very worried about you." Nikolai moved to a seat next to Duo's.

Duo smiled. "You have no reason to be worried. I've been able to avoid arrest this long, and I will continue to outwit the Gestapo until this whole mess is over. I've had to fend for myself my whole life as an orphan; I'm a survivor. I will make it through the war."

"I understand all that Duo, but this is getting serious. The government is being built on hate, and people are going along with it. What if Hitler ends up the victor? What then?"

"I seriously doubt it. There are countries that refuse to let him do this, and their taking action."

"Still, you know as well as I do that this is going to get worse before it gets any better. And I'm almost positive extreme measures will be taken to get rid of the people considered inferior by the government. Hitler wants a pure race and he's not going stop at nothing until he gets his master breed of people. And unless you meet his standards as a _straight,_ six-foot blonde, blue-eyed man, you are less than his view on perfection. The man is insane, and therefore, worthy enough to fear."

Duo smashed his fist against the rickety old table in anger. "I don't see why we have to go through this. He is brainwashing the public. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm less than anyone else. And why are all these people disappearing? Does this mean if I'm taken away, I'll disappear, too?"

"Duo…"

"Why don't we just escape? Get away from this hell hole and move; to America or somewhere."

"You know we can not do that. The best thing in this time would be to remain inconspicuous. Why don't you go get a girlfriend, or something?"

Duo laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not? There's that girl who works down at the corner grocers; she has a thing for you. What's her name?"

Duo looked down and shook his head. "You mean Hilde…" 

Nikolai nodded. "Yeah, her."

"First and foremost, I am _gay, _I am not attracted to her. She would end up hurt and that is not what I want. And second, she is Jewish. If I even thought about dating her, it would mean both our lives." Duo said with tension building in his voice.

Nikolai thought for a moment. "Fine, it doesn't have to be Hilde. There are many pretty girls around here who would love to get with-"

"Hell no! Look, I'm not going to change who I am just because one man has some serious problems…" 

"I don't want you to change, Duo, but for your own safety…"

Duo stood up angrily. "No, I don't want to hear anymore. Damn, I need a cigarette."

Nikolai sighed. "We don't have any."

"Just perfect." Duo turned and headed to the door. He grabbed his coat off a hook on the wall. 

"Where are you going?" Nikolai asked, with a slight glint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm going to get a pack of cigarettes, I just said I needed one." Duo replied, about ready to step out the door.

"It's dangerous to go out at night, just wait till morning."

"I'll be fine. Why do you worry so damn much?" Duo asked.

"You know why…"

Duo groaned. "You're just being ridiculous." And with that, he walked away, slamming the door behind him. The braided boy ran down the single flight of stairs and out into the freezing German air. He shivered and wrapped his jacket around his body tightly, shutting out the bitterly cold wind. Sirens could be heard in the distance. They were quite common, but every time their shrill scream sounded, someone disappeared. Duo brushed the painful thoughts away, and tried to shut the sirens out. Quickly, he made his way to the small corner grocery store. He sighed in relief as he reached it, grasped the door, and pulled it open. He was greeted by a cheerful young woman of his age. 

"Good evening, Duo. What are you doing out on this cold night? She asked sweetly.

Duo smiled. "Hey, Hilde. I just came to buy a pack of cigarettes." She nodded and handed him a carton. Suddenly, the sirens Duo had heard, seemed very close now, in fact it was like they were just down the street.

"Oh no…" Hilde muttered. "Oh-oh, please don't let them come here…" She began to tremble violently. 

"Hilde, what's the matter?" Duo could sense her fear. 

She pointed to the Star of David on sewn on her shirt. "I'm Jewish, Duo…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. A large truck stopped with a screech outside the store. Two men, heavily armed, burst through the door. They knocked Duo to the floor and grabbed Hilde. She screamed and struggled in their grasps, having no luck. A few more men came in and pulled Duo out. Harshly, they threw him out on the sidewalk and closed the store up. Shocked, Duo asked,

"What's going on?"

"Jewish run store. We're shutting them down. Orders from the Führer, Hitler." One of the men replied, then he called over to another officer standing in the shadows. 

"Officer Chang? What should we do with this guy?" The man pointed to Duo.

A man in an SS uniform, with dark, black hair and obsidian eyes stepped into some light emitted from a street lamp. 

"What were you doing in a Jewish store?" He asked with a heartless tone.

The man's voice caused Duo's blood to run cold. "I-I just wanted to b-buy a pack of cigarettes…this is the on-only store opened." 

Officer Chang seemed satisfied with the answer. He nodded and motioned for the SS officers to get back in the truck.

Then Duo saw Hilde's tear-stained face appear behind a barred window in the back of the truck. His heart screamed at him to go and save her, release her from that prison. He knew that wherever she was to be taken, it would mean nothing but torture and sorrow. His body would not allow him to move. No matter how hard his brain tried telling his legs to move, they would not. As the truck sped away, and the mournful sirens sounded, he cursed himself for being a coward. It soon disappeared in the distance and Duo was left alone on the dark and silent sidewalk. All that could be heard was the sorrowful howling of the wind. 

For several minutes, Duo did not move. He was overcome with fear. He couldn't believe that someone had been taken so cruelly. What had she done? Why was this happening? Duo could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. Quietly, he turned around and headed back to the apartment with a heart weighing heavily in his chest.

*** 

Nikolai looked up from a newspaper as he heard the door open and close. He saw Duo enter, and immediately, he could sense something was wrong. He stood up and rushed over to his friend.

"Duo, what happened?"

The braided boy looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "She-she was taken…"

Nikolai was confused. "Who was taken? What are you talking about?"

"The Gestapo, the Gestapo got Hilde. They took her…right before my eyes." Duo choked back a sob. 

Nikolai gently pulled Duo to a table chair. He then poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. Gratefully, Duo took the water and took a long drink. 

"Duo," Nikolai spoke up. "When was she taken? For what reason?"

"She was just arrested – taken right out of the store! For what reason?! What do you think?! She is Jewish!" Duo began to weep bitterly. Sympathetically, Nikolai pulled Duo close to him and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes Nikolai pushed Duo away, and grasped his shoulders. Softly, he said,

"Duo, you knew this kind of stuff was happening. We were just discussing it before you left. Don't you understand it will keep happening as long as the Nazi government is ruling us? It's just the way it goes…"

"Why? Why does it have to happen? Why are humans hurting humans? Hitler is one man! He is one man full of hate. Why are the people allowing him to do this?" Duo could not stop crying as he poured his heart out to his friend. "Hilde had done nothing wrong, yet she was arrested because of what she was. And that's what will happen to me."

"No, no it won't happen, don't talk like that. You said it yourself. You're a survivor."

Duo looked Nikolai in the eyes, yet seemed to be staring past his friend to a far off place. "Maybe I was wrong. I don't know how any of us will survive this…"

***

November 25, 1942

Winter was around the corner and Duo could already feel the chill in the air. He walked quickly down the street with an armful of groceries. He turned the corner hurriedly, avoiding the Nazi officers standing guard. Since he had seen Hilde being taken by the Gestapo two years before, Duo decided to take Nikolai's advice, and be more discreet. Before he left, Nikolai reminded him to be safe and stay in the shadows. After what had happened, Duo had no intention of risking his life. But last week, another man Duo had had his eye on, chose to make a move. Now he feared the Nazis knew and were just waiting to arrest him.

__

"C'mon, Duo, no one will ever know." The man leaned in close.

"No, it's too dangerous, please don't do this." Duo tried backing away, but he hit a wall. The man leaned in even closer. "We're outside in plain daylight. They'll see us for sure." Duo muttered.

"We're on a back road. They will never even know…" He grasped Duo waist, captured his lips and engaged him in a deep kiss. Duo didn't want to pull away, it was too wonderful, but he couldn't risk being caught. He forced himself to part from the sweet lips and squirmed away from the man's tight hold. While backing away, he mumbled an "I'm sorry…" and ran away as fast as he could.

-What Duo didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching the two from high above in an apartment home. And he had every intention of letting the Gestapo know what he saw…-

Duo brushed the memory of the kiss away, and continued down the street until he reached his apartment building. He ran up the stairs and slipped into his home. With a wave of relief coming over him, he sat the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and began to unpack them. Then, from somewhere rather close by, he heard sirens – the horrible wail that only meant someone was going to be arrested. But the howling siren didn't fade into the distance like he expected to. It became louder until it seemed like it was just outside the building. Next came the sound of tires screeching to a halt, the same sound he had two years ago. He was too scared to look out the window, he knew they were here, most likely for him. The sounds of several sets of heavy boots running up a staircase echoed throughout the building. Duo was struck with fear as the stomping boots stopped and someone pounded heavily on the door. He didn't know what to do. He was frozen with fear as the door burst open and several men in German uniforms stormed in. Two of them grabbed him. Officer Chang, the same man who arrested Hilde, approached him.

"Duo Maxwell, you are charged with participating in homosexual acts, punishable by imprisonment." Then to the officers, "Let go of him." 

He turned back to Duo. "Alright, you piece of filth, you can pack one bag. Hurry up."

Confused, Duo consented and ran back to his bedroom with the men behind him. He threw a few articles of clothing and a few other personal belongings in a knapsack. The whole while Officer Chang poked him in the back with a shotgun and screamed at him to move faster. When he signaled he was finished, he was pushed out of his apartment and down the stairs. Once outside, he was ordered in the truck. Sadly, he told himself over and over that it was going to be okay as he climbed in back of the vehicle. There were several other men there, even the man who had kissed him the week before. He wouldn't look Duo in the eyes. Duo sighed as the truck drove away. He could feel tears sting his violet eyes.

__

'Guess you were right Nikolai. It just got worse…' 

~~End of Chapter One~~

[1] This was a speech made by Heinrich Himmler, the SS leader, concerning the Nazi feelings of homosexuality. 

***

So what did you think? This fic is going to hard to write and we're going to be working very hard on it. Please let us know how you like it! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	2. Chapter Two

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Author's Note: From now on, the fic takes place in a real concentration camp called Sachsenhausen located about 35 km from Berlin, Germany. Many homosexuals were sent to this camp. The pink triangle mentioned was actually worn by gay prisoners, like the Jews wore the Star of David. All things suffered by Duo, are in fact, historically accurate.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, and a very OOC Trowa

I just read a review from someone calling herself "A Jewish Girl." Look, I'm sorry if this story offends anyone. That is the last thing Duo's Chick or I am trying to do. I'm not too clear on what she meant by "This isn't what the Holocaust was about," but we're trying to show the evil atrocities committed during this horrible period in time. And in case you're forgetting, besides the 6 million Jews killed, there were also 5.5 million others also destroyed – between 5,000-10,000 of these being Homosexuals. It makes me angry when people forget about those millions of others. Hitler was insane and caused the death of so many groups of people. And I believe we should keep the memory of all those groups alive – the Jews, the Polish, the Czechs, the Russians, Gypsies, disabled, homosexuals and countless others brutally killed because of what they were. 

PLEASE! If this subject disturbs you, then you do not have to read. We have no intention of dropping this fic, so please, if this in anyway offends you, stop reading. ~Star Kindler

***

'I don't know why I have to continue doing this.' 

Those were the thoughts that raced through Officer Heero Yuy's head as he stared out the window at the cold night air. The window was opened slightly, and the breeze that entered through the small crack sent chills through his slender form. He shivered and continued to stare out the window, his chin cupped in his hand, a contemplative look on his face. 

Officer Yuy was jolted out of his trance by the sudden sounds of the siren in the distance, informing him that one if not more prisoners had been captured. He shook his head of messy brown hair and stared down at his hands, with which he was holding a mug filled with a very classy type of German beer. He raised the glass to his lips and took a long sip, smiling as the strong but rather delicious liquor traveled down his throat and filled his stomach, warming it. Alcohol was the only thing that comforted Officer Yuy these days, since many homosexuals were being arrested every single day. Only it wouldn't bother Officer Yuy so much if one fact did not exist. 

The fact that he was homosexual, also. 

Officer Yuy hated the fact that he had to hide who he really was. If one of his fellow officers found out that he was gay, he would be killed on the spot. So he had to be careful of his actions when he was around everyone else. It especially made him feel dirty inside when he was ordered to terminate fellow homosexuals. That was the part he hated the most. 

A knock on his bedroom door startled Officer Yuy, and he jumped up, shaken from his thoughts. The door opened and Officer Yuy's Commanding Officer, Officer Trowa Barton, stepped in. Tall and lanky, always a stern look on his face, Officer Barton was someone you did /not/ want to mess with. Officer Yuy gulped as Officer Barton shot him a glance. 

"Officer Yuy, I've got an assignment for you. We've got five new prisoners, all of which need to be broken in. However, Officer Chang has taken the liberty to break in four of them, so you've only got one new fag on your hands," Officer Barton explained, pausing to light up a cigarette and take a puff. "Don't disappoint me," he concluded, spinning on his heel and heading towards the door. 

Officer Yuy swallowed. He hated breaking new prisoners in just as much as he hated killing them. "Breaking in" was another way of saying "beat the prisoner senseless until he was on the verge of death." Officer Yuy blinked and called out to Officer Barton to stop. Officer Barton turned around and folded his arms across his chest, sighing impatiently. "What is it, Yuy?" he asked in an exasperated tone. 

"Well, which prisoner do I break in? Can I at least have his name?" 

Officer Barton sighed again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beat up photo, tossing it to Officer Yuy before turning and walking away. "His name's Duo Maxwell. He was caught kissing another man in public." He took another puff of his cigarette. "Make sure he gets what he deserves." 

As Officer Barton exited, Officer Yuy continued to stare at the picture in his hands. The young boy had long chestnut hair pulled into a braid, large violet eyes, and a cherubic, heart-shaped face. Simply put, he was beautiful. 

Officer Yuy sighed. 

This was going to be so much harder than he thought. 

*** 

"Oh, Lord, why did this have to happen to me?" Duo asked himself aloud as he sat alone in a small holding cell in Sachsenhausen, the camp where he and the other prisoners had been taken to. Duo stared down at the pink triangle they were all forced to wear as a form of identification and sighed. If he hadn't protested, he wouldn't have been stuck in this dark, dank prison cell by himself. 

It all started when they had arrived at Sachsenhausen. After everything had been settled, Officer Chang had informed the prisoners that the first order of business would be to have their hair shaved off. Duo, of course, refused. He even went so far as to attack some of the SS Officers, including Officer Chang. Eventually, Officer Chang had decided that Duo's hair was too beautiful to be shaved off. Nevertheless, Duo was beaten unconscious, and when he woke up, he was alone in the prison cell. 

Duo winced as he tried to sit up. He held his head in his hands and could still feel the wet trickle of blood emanating from the back of his head. The pain was excruciating, and Duo squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the horrible pain. 

A few minutes passed, and Duo saw the cell door open as bright fluorescent lights filled the small room, causing Duo to blink his eyes several times before they got adjusted to the light. When he could finally see clearly enough, he saw a rather rough-looking SS Soldier standing in the doorway, a dissatisfied look on his face. Duo gulped in fear and tried to back away, but found he couldn't as his back hit the wall behind him. 

It was a few more seconds before the Soldier spoke. "So, Duo Maxwell, I see you've regained consciousness. And I also see that Officer Yuy has not broken you in yet. Since you decided to be a little smartass faggot, I'll double your pain and give myself a little pleasure in the process. Oh, and for future reference, the name's Officer Barton. I'm sure, after this, you will know /never/ to disrespect or disobey me," Officer Barton said as he reached Duo and started to beat him with his bare hands in all possible places until the braided boy was barely able to keep conscious. Duo felt blood trickle down his chin as the result of a split lip, and he coughed, feeling yet more blood stain his lips crimson. The last words he heard out of Officer Barton's mouth before he succumbed to the darkness were, "Hope you burn in Hell when we're finished with you, faggot." 

*** 

Officer Yuy apprehensively walked down the corridor of the special prison in the Sachsenhausen Concentration Camp, an unsettling look on his face. He really didn't want to break in this one particular prisoner. There was just something about him, but Officer Yuy couldn't tell what it was. 

Officer Yuy reached the cell where Duo Maxwell was being held. He opened the door and flicked on the light. The sight he saw before him made his stomach turn, causing him to want to retch. 

***

Comments? Criticism? Please let us know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	3. Chapter Three

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Author's Note: As stated in the previous chapter, if this material is disturbing or offending, then please stop reading. But try to open your heart and mind. We're just telling a story of quite possibly the most terrifying period in the history of the world. 

***

__

"In Germany, they first came for the communists, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a communist. Then they came for the Jews, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Jew. Then they came for the trade unionists, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a trade unionist. Then they came for the Catholics and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Catholic. Then they came for me – and by that time there was nobody left to speak up."

-Martin Niemöller 

***

Heero clutched his stomach when he saw a very bloodied and beaten young man lying unconscious on the floor. After a moment, his senses returned and he regained composure. Hurriedly, he peaked out the doorway to make sure no officers were patrolling the hallway – especially officer Barton. He was in luck, not a person in sight. Quietly, the brown haired man shut the door and rushed over to the battered boy.

He stooped over, and gently pulled the young man into a sitting position and held him protectively. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks as he rocked the boy Barton had called Duo. But one thing was on Heero's mind. He was the one who was supposed to 'break' Duo in, why was the boy already battered? Lovingly, he caressed Duo's cheek and wiped a bit of blood that trickled from the corner of mouth. He began to realize how beautiful this young Duo was, but as this thought crossed his mind, the young man in his arms opened his eyes. When Duo saw that there was a Nazi officer holding him, those violet orbs grew wide with terror.

Heero saw the fear in the beautiful boy's eyes and shook his head. 

"I'm not here to hurt you." he said in order to drain Duo's fears.

"Bu-but aren't you the officer who is supposed to…supposed to-" 

"Supposed to break you in? Seems someone has already done quite a number on you. I'm not going to add to the injury." Heero said, studying the boy in his arms. "I have to warn you now; this is a terrible place. I'm not going to lie to you. Because you are gay, not even straight fellow inmates will be kind to you. But I want you to know something – you can trust me. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

Duo looked deeply in the young officer's eyes and somehow knew he was telling the truth but as he was about to respond, they heard the clicking of boot heels marching down the outside corridor. Heero unwrapped his arms from around Duo and grasped the boy's collar as if he was about to punch him.

"Please, Duo, play along, for your life and mine." Duo nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as the cell door opened.

"Ah, Officer Yuy, I see you're finishing what I started." Officer Barton said evilly as he appeared.

Heero's eyes shot up. So it had been Barton who had done this. He should have known. He suppressed the urge to attack the man who had hurt Duo so badly. "Yes sir. Just as you ordered."

"Very good." Came a gruff reply. Officer Barton paused a moment. "Seems more and more fags are popping out from the woodwork, eh Yuy?"

Heero almost cringed. He hated that horrible word and now, it was thrown around as if it were nothing. But in order to remain inconspicuous, he answered, "Yes, I suppose so, sir."

Officer Barton nodded, "Alright then, carry on." he turned, but then added, "Oh and Officer Yuy, when you're finished, please escort him to barrack number five. Tomorrow, he will be put to work and warn him, he better work hard…or else."

And with that the commanding officer marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The two remained still until the sound of the boots against the tiled floor faded in the distance. The two sighed in relief and Heero let go of Duo's collar, and helped him to his feet.

"Um…officer? Why are you being so kind to me?" Duo asked nervously.

"Shh. We can't talk now. Look, all I can do now is warn you. Tonight, when you're going to bed, keep your hands above your blanket. If you do not, you will be shot. And tomorrow, you must work hard – and do not stop working. Officer Barton will have you killed if you slow the pace down at all. Oh, and most importantly – never, _never_ ever cry. One tear shed can also mean your life."

Duo looked at the ground. "Maybe death would be the best thing for me…"

Heero was taken back. He couldn't stand the thought of this beautiful boy dying so cruelly. "No! Don't say that. You must never give up faith."

Duo looked in the cobalt eyes, perplexed. This man was in a Nazi uniform, yet he was being too kind to be a Nazi officer. Perhaps officer Yuy was in fact his guardian angel, sent to protect him while he toiled in the labor camp. Perhaps…

"Duo." Heero shook him from his thoughts. "Come on, let me get you to your bunk room. You shouldn't have any problems tonight." And with that Heero led Duo from the separate prison building out into the cold night. They passed many other soldiers who entertained themselves by calling out vulgar names to the braided boy, easily recognizing him as a homosexual from the pink triangle on his prison uniform. Officer Yuy sighed at the ignorance displayed by the other officers. Heero hated the fact that he was in this group of "elite" soldiers. He didn't agree with the hate Hitler was building his empire upon. The only reason he had joined was to please his parents – especially his father, who fought for Germany in the First World War. 

Heero almost wished, as he approached the decrepit, wooden bunkhouse, that he too were a prisoner. He was only lying to himself and to his heart. He most of all felt as if he were betraying the braided boy walking next to him. He felt connected to Duo, despite the fact that only just met the other young man.

Finally, they reached the barrack and it was time for Heero to leave Duo. Duo was overcome with fear as he stood before the door, but Heero nudged him forward. 

"It will be okay," he whispered, "just follow what I said. Best of luck." And with that he pushed the door open and told Duo to go in. The braided boy obeyed. Heero shut the door and ventured back into the night. He promised himself as he walked away that he would not let that boy die, whether it caused him his life or not.

Duo was left standing in the front of a long room that held many bunks, stacked in five rows up to the high ceiling. Many men lined these bunks and were staring directly at him, their faces twisted with pity for the young man. Duo was unsure of what to do, that is, until one man told him to find an empty space to sleep. Duo nodded and walked down the center, dodging the small oven – the only source of heat. He noticed that every man kept his hands above the blanket he was wrapped in, just as Heero had told him to do. 

Finally, Duo saw an empty spot at the end of a bunk on the second level. Gratefully, he climbed in, only to find that he would be sleeping on straw. Duo sighed and settled in, hoping that by daybreak, the throbbing pain coursing throughout his body will have subsided. He turned to his side to see whom he would be sleeping next to. He came face to face to young blonde man who looked to be his age. The blonde smiled kindly at Duo.

"Hello. I take it you were just brought in." 

Duo nodded. 

"Looks like they've already _broken _you in." He paused. "Judging how badly your face is battered, it must have been from the Kommandant." [1]

Duo nodded again. "My name's Duo. What's yours?"

The blonde smiled again. "I'm Quatre. Nice to meet you, even if it is in a place like this."

"Why are you here?" Duo asked 

"Same as you; I'm gay." He replied. "Everyone in this barrack is here because of his sexual preference."

Duo groaned unhappily. "This really isn't fair."

"Of course it isn't. Look, just stick with me and you'll be fine. I've been here for what seems like a lifetime. I know what the proper behavior is – basically what keeps you alive and what can get you killed."

Duo nodded. "How long-"

"Hey, will you two stop talking? Do you wanna get in trouble?" Someone from above them said bitterly.

Duo looked over at Quatre who simply nodded and mumbled a 'good night.' Duo did the same and turned onto his back. He let his sink shut, and images of the young Nazi officer named Heero filled his mind. There was something very alluring about that particular soldier and Duo wasn't quite what that something was. The only thing he was sure of was that he could trust Officer Yuy. And with that final thought, Duo drifted into a deep sleep.

***

__

Heero watched as Officer Barton lined several inmates up, the last of which was Duo. Heero stood behind his commanding officer and watched in horror as he raised a gun, aimed and fired at each prisoner. Heero saw the fear in Duo's eyes as Trowa's gun neared him. Desperately , Duo called out to Heero, but the cobalt-eyed boy could do nothing but watch. Then Officer Barton aimed at Duo and pulled the trigger.

"DUO!"

Heero awoke with a jump, screaming the braided boy's name. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. He couldn't believe the dream he had and he certainly didn't understand why Duo had this affect on him. He was just another inmate. New ones came in everyday, so what was so special about this one? Sighing, Heero looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 5:30 a.m. Soon the prisoners would be lined up outside for roll call. As he got out of bed, he hoped he might catch a glimpse of Duo this morning. As he pulled on his uniform, he prayed that beautiful boy would make it through his first day of labor camp.

***

Duo sighed. He had made it half a day and already he was exhausted. He glanced over at Quatre who was shoveling the soil from the ground, not seeming to be the least bit tired. 

"Damn, Quatre, how do you manage to do this all day?" He asked, slowing down his pace.

"When your life is on the line, it isn't hard." He looked back at Duo. "You better work faster, or else you won't make it through the whole day."

Duo was about to respond when he noticed a Nazi walk in his direction. 

"Why are you slowing down?" He demanded. Duo was struck with fear until he realized that the soldier was talking to the man next to him. Duo shoveled faster.

"I said, why are you slowing down?!" He shouted angrily at the man.

Before the man could answer, the Nazi pulled out a gun and shot the man in the head. Duo saw the man fall to a heap on the ground. Then he saw a stream of blood flow towards him.

"Oh God, Quatre. The blood…it's-" Duo felt sick.

"Shh, Duo, keep shoveling. Please, just keep shoveling!" He whispered almost desperately. 

*** 

A few days later, Heero sat in the officer's mess hall, eating dinner. A few other officers surrounded him including the Kommandant, Officer Barton, and Officer Chang. Heero picked idly at his food, while the others discussed the affairs of the camp. He was too busy thinking about Duo to care what the other officers had to say. He had been watching the braided boy every chance he could. The boy seemed to be getting along all right, physically, that is. As for emotionally, it seemed to Heero that the young man had become dead in that aspect. It wasn't surprising, of course, all prisoners did eventually. 

Much to Heero's relief, he noticed Duo had made friends with a blonde prisoner. He was happy that Duo wasn't going through this hell alone. Yet, he felt bereft because he hadn't spoken to Duo since that night he had arrived at Sachsenhausen. He still couldn't get over his fascination with the gorgeous boy; he had the most amazing eyes and his hair was as beautiful as silk-

"Officer Yuy? Are you listening to me?"

Heero was brought back to the real world when the sound of his commanding officer's voice entered his ears.

"Um…I'm sorry sir. Can you repeat what you said?" Heero asked as respectfully as possible.

Officer Barton sighed. "Honestly Yuy, I don't know what is the matter with you lately. I said, there is a bunch of prisoners coming in tonight. I wish for you to break them in."

Heero's heart ripped in two. Why did Barton constantly ask him to do that terrible deed? 

"Why are these prisoners being brought in?" He asked, but he should have known the answer.

Officer Barton chuckled lightly. "They're gays. What do you think? Honestly, I don't know where they're all coming from. Good thing Hitler is making sure they don't disrupt the new German Empire, isn't that right Yuy?"

Heero felt the rage building inside him. How he just wanted to rip that bastard to pieces! But instead, he calmly mumbled a "Yes sir."

"Hm. Well, are you going to break them in, Officer Yuy?"

"Yes sir." He said softly.

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

"Of course, sir. Please excuse me." Heero picked his tray up and walked across the mess hall. Before he threw it away, he wrapped an uneaten broiled chicken leg in a napkin and stuck it in his coat pocket. Officer Barton noticed this from across the room and decided to find out what his best officer was up to. Quietly, he followed Heero out of the mess hall and down to the prisoner barracks.

***

"This isn't enough to eat. Why do we only get bread and water? We work and work, and this is our only payment." Duo complained as he sat next to Quatre.

The blonde sighed. "I understand how you feel Duo, but we should be grateful they're feeding us, period."

Duo nodded, "I guess you're right…"

Heero walked quickly and looked back to make sure there were no other soldiers behind him. He didn't see any, which meant he didn't notice the Kommandant carefully following in close pursuit. 

Then he noticed Duo sitting with the blonde, eating the little bit of bread he was given. He wanted to give Duo the chicken leg, but could he do that in front of the braided boy's friend? He decided he should. He didn't like the fact that the boy he seemed so connected to was eating so little. 

Discreetly, he sauntered over to the two young men. Duo saw him and looked a little frightened at first, as did Quatre. Then he stood before the two who cowered in his shadow. Even if Heero had been kind to Duo that first night, when a Nazi soldier approached a prisoner, it usually meant trouble.

Nervously, Heero pulled the chicken leg wrapped in the napkin out of his pocket and handed it to the two boys.

"Um…I thought that you would be…uh…a little hungry…" He said, feeling incredibly foolish. Quickly, he walked away, not sure of why he just did what he did. 

Duo unwrapped the napkin from whatever it was Heero had handed them.

"It's a chicken leg!" Duo exclaimed and took a big bite out of it. 

"That was strange. Why would he do that?" Quatre watched the young soldier walk away. "Hey, wait, save some for me!"

Duo handed it to his friend. _'I don't know why Officer Yuy-no, Heero, is so kind. But he is. He is unlike anyone I've ever met… I know he has been watching me. I've seen him…Wait. Maybe I was right! Maybe he is my guardian angel!'_

Officer Barton watched the whole episode in utter amazement. Why had his best soldier just given some prisoners extra food? Under normal circumstances, a soldier could be punished for committing an act like that. But Heero _was _his favorite out of all the soldiers under his command. Officer Barton decided that instead of punishing Heero, he should perhaps watch him break in those new prisoners…

***

"Officer Yuy, those new inmates have arrived. Remember, I expect nothing but the best from you." Barton spoke rather harshly, still a little irked from the act Heero had shown with those two prisoners. 

Officer Yuy nodded, dreading the whole ordeal. And as he approached one of the new prisoners, he noticed that Officer Barton followed close behind. He stopped in front of a small-framed man, who was trembling uncontrollably. With regret flowing through his veins he made a fist and slammed it into the man's jaw. Then when his head was thrown to the side, Heero went for his gut and the man spit out blood onto Heero. Heero jumped back as the man fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Suddenly, as Heero eyed him, Duo's face appeared on that man's. It was no longer a stranger's face stained with crimson red blood, but Duo's. Heero began to back away and held his head in his hands. The other soldiers looked on in astonishment as Heero fell to his own knees and screamed angrily in wordless phrases. 

Officer Barton grabbed his shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yuy?!" He yelled loudly. "God damn it! Somebody get him to the doctor! Now!" A Nazi ran forward, pulled Heero to his feet and led him away.

Officer Barton stood with clenched fists. Angrily, he ran over to the kneeling prisoner and kicked him in the face, rendering him unconscious. 

Gaining composure, he said, "Officer Chang, come here." 

The black haired man obeyed. "Yes sir?"

"From now on, I expect you to keep a close on Yuy. Damn it. There is something going on with him, and we need to find out what it is." 

~~End of Chapter Three~~

***

[1] Kommandant: German for commander

So what do you think about it so far? We really want to know your thoughts, but please keep them open-minded! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


	4. Chapter Four

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Major angst in this chapter!!!

***

"Well, Officer Yuy, it appears that there is nothing wrong with you after all. You're in perfect health, and I really don't see any reasons why you would just break down like that, besides maybe just being stressed out," Dr. Michaels explained as he assessed Heero's condition. Heero gazed at the doctor with an unfriendly look apparent in his Prussian blue eyes. Dr. Michaels placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Just try to take it easy, okay?" Heero nodded curtly. 

At that moment, the door opened, and Officer Barton strode into Dr. Michaels' office, his usual stern look plastered across his rough features. "How is he? What's wrong with him?" Officer Barton asked once he had reached Dr. Michaels' side, giving Heero an odd look. 

"He's perfectly fine. Nothing a little rest and relaxation won't cure," Dr. Michaels explained. Heero then rose and turned to follow Officer Barton out the door when the doctor called out. "Wait, Officer Barton. I need to see you privately for a moment or two. Won't take long, I promise," Dr. Michaels informed Officer Barton, indicating the little room at the end of his office. With that, the two men walked briskly to the room and shut the door.

"Officer Barton," Dr. Michaels addressed him, "I'm in the process of developing a new type of revolutionary drug that will cause homosexuals to change their sexual preference. This drug will be done in a couple days, and when it is developed I want to conduct experiments to see how well our little fags adapt to this new medical breakthrough. Now, when the time comes, I need you to select your best officer and put him in charge of "recruiting" our little experimentees. I'll be sure to let you know when everything is complete and ready to go," Dr. Michaels concluded.

An evil smile played across Officer Barton's lips. 'This is perfect! This is the chance I've been waiting for! I know something is still up with Yuy, and this is the opportunity to discover if my theory is correct,' Officer Barton thought as he exited the room and rejoined Heero. They both then exited the office, not saying one word to each other. 

***

Duo couldn't sleep. He whimpered as he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to become at least a little bit comfortable. However, Duo found that to be very impossible. It also didn't help that his hands were frozen to the bone, but nevertheless, he kept them above his blanket as he was instructed to do. Duo whimpered again and sneezed loudly, waking a few of the sleeping inmates, who were now angry at the braided young man.

"Would you please keep it down, homo? Some of us are trying to sleep!" a prisoner yelled rudely, picking up a hard object off the ground and throwing it at Duo. It hit Duo's backside, which was facing the other prisoners, and dropped to the floor. Duo yelped in pain and whimpered once more, this time unable to stop. The same prisoner became jarred with anger and yelled, "Shut up, faggot, before I come over there and make you shut up!" 

This caused Duo to whimper yet again. Finally, the prisoner realized that attacking Duo would only make things worse, cursed in some unknown language, and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. 

"Psst...you okay there, Duo?"

Duo immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Quatre, who was in the bunk right below his. In response, Quatre received yet another whimper. He then realized that something was terribly wrong, but did not know about the commotion that had occurred between Duo and the other inmate because he had been sleeping himself. 

Quatre decided that he had to find out what was wrong with Duo. He climbed out of his own bed and up into Duo's. The sight before him filled him with worry. 

Duo was curled up into a ball at the edge of the bed. He was trembling violently, and his body racked with silent tears. Every few seconds, a soft, frightened whimper escaped Duo's lips. He was clearly terrified

Quatre had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch his friend suffer like this. He crawled over to Duo's side and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Quatre winced as Duo flinched at his touch. "Duo, it's only me, Quatre," the blonde said soothingly.

Duo turned his head and sighed in relief, but still continued to tremble. As instinct told him to do, he reached out and pulled Duo close to him, cradling him gently in his arms. Duo's trembling soon subsided and stopped completely. Quatre knew then that it would be safe enough to ask questions, so he inquired, "What's wrong, Duo? What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I started tossing and turning. My hands were cold and I couldn't get comfortable, so I started whimpering. Then I sneezed, which caused an inmate to wake up. He started yelling and threw something at me. I cried out in pain, and he yelled some more, even threatening me. He did go back to sleep, but I was still upset," Duo explained. The young man then looked up into Quatre's eyes. "Quatre...I'm terrified. What's going to happen to us?" Duo asked quietly.

"I don't know, Duo. That's what scares me, too."

***

"It really doesn't make any sense. I know something's up with Yuy, but I just can't seem to find out what it is," Officer Barton told Officer Chang, an aggravated tone in his voice. 

Officer Chang nodded, taking a sip of his gin and tonic. "I've seen it too, Sir. Something is /definitely/ up with him, but I can't seem to put my finger on it either," he said.

Officer Barton slammed his fist down upon the sturdy wooden table he and Officer Chang were sitting at. "Damn it! This is getting so frustrating! I wish I knew where to begin!" he yelled.

A thought dawned on Officer Chang. "You know, Sir, I /have/ noticed something. One of the homosexual prisoners, Duo Maxwell, has been acting strangely when Yuy is around. Do you think he could be part of the problem?" Officer Chang inquired.

Officer Barton thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure, but I know of a way to find out. We can work Maxwell especially hard and see if Yuy will protest. If he doesn't, then Maxwell's not the problem." 

"But if he does?" Officer Chang asked.

The only answer that Officer Chang received was an evil, sadistic smile that sent chills down his spine. 

***

Quatre and Duo, along with all of the other prisoners, were awakened by the alarm signifying the beginning of yet another turmoil-filled day. Duo sighed in contentment as he remembered falling asleep in the safety and comfort of his dear friend Quatre's arms. With each passing day, Duo found his relationship with the small blonde growing closer and closer. If it weren't for Quatre's calming words and comfort Duo wouldn't have been able to fall asleep the previous night. For this, Duo felt he had to thank Quatre.

"Hey, Quatre," Duo said, reaching out and slightly touching the blonde's shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. If it weren't for you, I would have had a restless night." 

Quatre placed his own hand over Duo's, squeezing it ever so slightly. "No problem, Duo. Glad I could be of help."

Duo wrapped his arms tenderly around Quatre's waist and placed his head in the crook of Quatre's neck, kissing it gently. "We'll make it through this together, Quat. I wouldn't be able to without you."

Quatre nodded as he stroked Duo's hair. "Yes, Duo, you're right. As long as you're right here by my side, we'll pull through this."

"I have faith in us, Quatre."

"So do I, Duo. So do I."

"Hey, guys. You'd better get your asses out there before you get in trouble," one of the inmates warned them as he made his way outside. Duo and Quatre looked at each other and hugged tightly before heading out the door. 

***

Heero watched as the prisoners who were in the same bunk as Duo filed out, a serious look on his face. He couldn't wait to see Duo again. He dreamt every night of the boy, sometimes good, sometimes bad. But either way, he was there. Heero just couldn't stop thinking about Duo. 

He knew Duo's trust in him had grown. Even though he was an SS Soldier, Duo still trusted him a great deal. Heero knew it was because he had shown compassion towards Duo, and had helped him in any possible way that he could. 

He did this all because he loved Duo. 

He had known it from the first time he saw a picture of the boy. Duo possessed something that instantly attracted Heero to him, although Heero didn't quite know what it was. All he knew was that he was falling more and more in love with Duo every day.

Heero's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He turned around and found he was standing face to face with Officer Barton. "Yuy, I have special instructions for you today. I need you to punish Duo Maxwell today by working him harder than all of the other prisoners. If he starts to slow down or look the least bit exhausted, you whip him. Understand?"

Heero was stuck with a dilemma. He had to oblige to his Commanding Officer's orders, or else his cover would be blown. But he didn't want to betray Duo, either.

'Shit.'

'I'm so sorry, Duo,' Heero thought. 'Please find it in your heart to forgive me.'

"I understand," Heero replied.

***

'Why is Heero doing this to me?' Duo thought as he shoveled the hardest he had ever shoveled before. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as the hot sun beat down on him, wearing him out. 

Duo's breath came out in short, ragged gasps as he tried to keep up with Heero's orders. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. 

Duo finally couldn't take anymore. His knees gave out and he collapsed, panting and gasping for air. He soon felt the burning hot sting of Heero's whip on his back, striking him with blow after blow, making him cry out in pain. 

Finally, his body couldn't stand it any longer, and he passed out. 

***

When Duo awoke, he found he was in the bunk by himself. He shivered slightly as he sat up. He had really taken a beating back there. He pulled his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them, tears falling down his cheeks.

Why had Heero treated him like he had earlier? He had put so much trust in him, and now that trust was shattered.

"Why, Heero?" Duo asked aloud.

The door to the bunk suddenly opened and shut quickly. Duo looked up and cowered when he saw that it was Heero, who looked distraught.

Heero rushed over to Duo's side and embraced him. Duo pulled back.

"I am /so/ sorry, Duo. I had no choice. If I hadn't followed orders, we both would be dead by now," Heero explained.

"Heero...I trusted you," Duo whimpered. 

Heero sighed wistfully. "I know, Duo. It was a hard decision for me to make. I think Barton is suspicious of me...that's why I was ordered to do so. I promise, Duo, that it won't happen again." Heero took Duo's head in his hands and pulled it towards him, kissing Duo. Duo didn't resist but instead deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, the kiss broke. 

"Okay, Heero," Duo panted, "I trust you. I love you."

***

"Officer Barton, the new drug is complete," Dr. Michaels informed him. "Testing will begin tomorrow morning."

"Excellent," Officer Barton said, an evil smile on his face. 

***

Heero couldn't sleep. He needed to make his decision by early tomorrow morning. Who could he possibly choose for this experiment? 

After thinking it over, he finally decided on Quatre, the little one Duo was always hanging around with.

'Besides,' Heero thought as he rolled over and drifted back to sleep, 'it's just a harmless experiment. What could possible go wrong?' 

***

"Where are they taking you, Quatre?" Duo pleaded as his best friend was begin taken away by two SS Soldiers.

"I'm just going to be part of an experiment for this new drug that was recently developed. I'll be back tonight, I promise," Quatre explained.

Duo sighed as he watched Quatre leave. He wondered why Heero had picked Quatre in particular. Duo thought about this and many other things as he prepared for morning roll call. 

***

The day was excruciating for Duo without Quatre by his side. He replayed the events in his head as he lay in his bed, waiting for Quatre to return.

Hours passed with still no sign of Quatre. Duo was getting anxious, and decided to ask a fellow inmate if he knew anything. 

"Hey, Jack?" Duo called out. The one named Jack lifted his head off of his pillow and looked at Duo.

"Have you seen Quatre around anytime today?" Duo asked. 

A forlorn look crossed Jack's face. "Oh, so you /didn't/ hear," Jack replied. 

Duo became frightened. "Hear what?" he asked, his voice shaking. 

Jack sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...Quatre's body had a bad reaction to the drug, and he passed away."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. Quatre was dead? "No! Quatre!" Duo yelled, unable to control his tears. He started hyperventilating, too shocked at the news. It was just too much for him to bear. 

"Heero, how could you let this happen?! I trusted you!" 

***

So what do you think about the fic so far? Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	5. Chapter Five

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

***

__

"There is a desert inside me. My soul is scorched. I am naked and empty. There are no words in my mouth."

-Elchanan Elkes, in a letter to his children 

from the Kovno Ghetto in Lithuania

***

Heero sighed as he walked in his bedroom. After another long day at Sachsenhausen, he was exhausted. He ripped his uniform jacket off and threw himself on the bed. So many thoughts bombarded his brain; thoughts that ripped at his heart; thoughts that confused him. He was torn between his love for Duo and his will to live. With another long sigh, he stood and walked over to his desk. He unlocked the top drawer and pulled out a small brown and worn book. As he opened it and picked up a pen, he felt a strange sensation building up in his eyes. When he placed the tip of the fountain pen to the black paper in the book, a single drop of liquid escaped his eyes; and then another and yet another tricked down his cheek. By the time he formed the date in the corner, he was weeping bitterly.

The tears flowed freely from Heero's eyes as he wrote in the small leatherback journal. He scrawled the words with a trembling hand as he poured his heart out onto that piece of paper.

__

February 3, 1943

The war on the outside rages on as does the bitter battle in my heart. Sometimes, I find myself just wanting to go to Barton and confessing the truth about myself, but that would mean instant death. It doesn't matter how high Barton thinks of me as a soldier. Even Hitler ordered the murder of a close friend because the man was homosexual.

But yesterday afternoon, I did the most horrible deed imaginable. I've killed an innocent man by choice. I know I've killed many times, but those occurrences were under orders. Though I had orders from the Kommandant to choose a man for this ghastly experiment, I chose the one man my love was connected to. This young man kept the spirit alive in my Duo, and I've killed him, along with my love's beautiful spirit. I didn't have to pick that young Quatre. I had a choice of any homosexual inmate in this camp, and I picked Duo's best friend. What the hell is the matter with me? 

Inwardly, I should have known this medication would do nothing but evil. They say it would change a person's sexual preference, but the concept is positively ludicrous. It is impossible to alter a person's heart, no matter how hard you try. It was terrible for Quatre as I forced the capsule of death down his throat. Minutes afterward, he lay on the cot, gasping for breath. I watched in silence. I knew as he took his last breath that I had done something terribly wrong. He died painfully, and he didn't have to. I can say I wish I were suffering the same pain. I deserved it. 

Duo's spirit is now officially dead. I know every prisoner becomes emotionally lifeless, but I could see previously that Duo was grasping onto that life by thin treads. I've cut those threads, I could tell as I watched him work today. He worked alone, with a blank look upon his perfect features. He did, however, glance up at me once. The blank stare turned into one of hatred and betrayal. The bitter expression slapped me in the face, and tore my heart in two. I don't expect him to trust me now, for I did betray him. I took something away that meant the world to him, and what probably kept him alive.

I'm crying. I can't believe I'm actually crying. I haven't wept once since I enlisted as a Nazi. I am a man. I'm supposed to be strong, and tears are a sign of weakness. If anybody knew…if even one other soldier saw, God knows what would happen to me.

I know why I'm weeping. It's my lie I call my life. While sitting in this bedroom at night, I find I have a lot of time to contemplate life. Many times, I wonder if mine is worth living. In the Nazi government, homosexuals are inferior, and a threat to the rise of the German Empire. Hitler also associated the Germany's bitter defeat in World War I and the signing of the Versailles Treaty with homosexuality – stating it as unmanly – the humiliation our country suffered. Deep in the root of my being, I find the whole thing absurd. Yet I continue to be disloyal to myself. My heart just cannot convince my mind. I am full of contradictions. 

If I lived anywhere else on this continent, my particular group would not be persecuted. But, I am German, living in Germany. Here, the gays are forced into slave labor and treated cruelly. I myself am living a lie. No matter how guilty I feel about the atrocities I commit, I must remain strong. As long as there is a Nazi Germany, I will continue to serve under Hitler, under the Nazi government, as the true model of what the master race is all about. Even if this means betraying Duo and myself. It doesn't matter anymore. In this day and age, in order to survive, it may mean deceiving your heart. 

I have seen people shot down in cold blood. I have watched young children ripped from their mother's arms mercilessly killed without sorrow. I have witnessed innocent civilians being beaten and murdered on the corner of the street with feelings of power overtaking my body. I have killed in cold blood, I have taken children from their mothers, and I have killed innocent people on street corners without an ounce of remorse in my heart. I have done all of this. I must not be sorry for my deeds. I am not human. No, not at all. I am above all human kind. I am a Nazi soldier.

Heero put his pen down. With a deep breath, he shut his journal, and locked it in his desk. He knew that it was dangerous to keep that book. If Barton decided to inspect his room, he would find it, and learn Heero's secret. But Heero had to write. He knew if he just held all his bitter thoughts insides, he would surely die. 

He sighed and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. The young officer stood to his feet and crossed the chamber to his washroom. Flicking on a light, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. To his surprise, he didn't recognize the man gazing back at him. His features, though red from crying, were stern and unemotional like those of Officer Barton. His deep blue eyes were the eyes of a man who represented the Nazi Government. Heero looked away from the reflection in anguish, realizing his cover up was all too successful. 

***

Duo shuddered and continued to work in the frozen weather, shoveling snow. He hadn't seen Heero, and really didn't care to. Obviously, Heero was a Nazi soldier, and had no care whatsoever for an inmate. But the thing Duo could not get out of his mind was the kiss. Duo knew Heero was also homosexual…yet he was a Nazi. Faintly, Duo could remember the speech he listened to with Nikolai; the one Heinrich Himmler had made about three years ago. Bits and pieces floated across his mind:

__

"…In the SS, today, we still have about one case of homosexuality a month…I order punishment…they will be sent by my order, to a concentration camp… I hope finally to have done with persons of this type in the SS, so that at least the good blood…and the increasingly healthy blood which we are cultivating for Germany, will be kept pure…"

Duo shuddered at the memory and realized that Heero was hiding who he was. This made Duo all the angrier.

__

'The coward! How can he continue to serve as a Nazi when other gays are suffering? How can he watch the horror we're put through? Better yet…How can he watch us die?'

Then, out of no where, Duo's thoughts were interrupted by loud jeering. Three prisoners without the pink triangle patches, approached him with trouble on their mind. Terrified, Duo stared at the ground, trying to concentrate on his work. The men obviously did not want to be ignored. One grabbed Duo's shovel and threw it aside. Duo's violet eyes were now wide with horror. He knew the straight prisoners were cruel, but surely the Nazis standing on guard close by, wouldn't allow him any harm. He was wrong.

"Hey queer," one of the bigger guys grabbed him by the arm, "what happened to that little blond fag? Didn't make it, did he?"

Duo felt a jolt of anger coarse through his veins; suddenly he didn't care if the other prisoners killed him right there. "How dare you call Quatre that-"

He was silenced by a blow to his face. "Feeling brave? We'll teach you to talk to us like that." And the man smashed Duo in the jaw. The braided boy bit down on his lip in the process, and blood trickled down his chin. He lost his balance and fell into the snow. 

"What? Don't want to fight back?" One of the men asked with fake sympathy. Duo looked up at them with full eyes. 

__

'Kill me, please just get me out of this misery…please, please kill me." He begged them in his mind. Another of the men kicked Duo in the stomach, causing the braided boy to double over. His whole body ached, and because of the blow to his stomach, he was gasping for oxygen; but he didn't care.

"Should've known one of these weak fags wouldn't fight back…" One said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

So they resorted to kicking him continually. Luckily for Duo, the shoes on the prisoners were made out of soft cloth, so the pain wasn't that bad. Nevertheless, the young man screamed, just wishing for it to be over. By the time the men tired of abusing him and walked away, he was lying on the ground; bloodied and battered. He stayed in the freezing snow, though immensely cold, seemed to numb the pain emitted from the contusions across his body. After a while, he saw two shadows loom over him. He looked up to see Officer Chang and Officer Yuy standing above him; and The raven-haired one held a shot gun to his face. Duo could see directly up the barrel. 

"What are you doing?" Officer Chang asked. "Get back to work before I blow your head off." Duo complied and painfully stood to his feet. He stumbled over to the spot where his shovel had landed and picked it up. Before he got back to work he looked back at the two officers. Officer Yuy watched him with a stern and uncaring look.

__

'Guess I was right Heero. You just don't care what happens to us.' And he went back to work, ignoring the pain shooting through his body.

***

Comments? Criticism? Please let us know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


	6. Chapter Six

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and

Star Kindler

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing…

Author's Note: We love the response we've gotten. It's great that some people out there are taking this fic seriously. Oh, and to answer "Stormy's" question, the Kommandant is Trowa Barton from GW, and not the one shot in EW.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

***

February 5, 1943 

I've finally lost my will to live. 

Since Quatre's death, I have become lifeless; I'm just a human being who's alive on the outside, but dead on the inside. Quatre was the spark that kept the fire of hope burning inside of me. But now that fire has died out. 

And it was all thanks to Heero. 

Tears are stinging my eyes as I write this. Just imprinting Heero's name on this piece of paper makes those tears want to fall. But I hold them back, for fear of looking like a coward. 

I had trusted Heero with my heart and soul. Like Quatre, he had given me hope, but in a different way. Before encountering the soldier who had stolen my heart, I had believed all the SS Soldiers to be cruel and heartless, not giving a damn about what happened to the prisoners. 

Then Heero came along.

At first, he had appeared stern and cold-hearted, the same as the rest of those heartless bastards who dare to call themselves soldiers. But after he held me comfortingly in his arms following the brutal attack from Officer Barton, my viewpoints and opinion on Heero quickly changed. I could find a friend in Heero, someone to help me hold on in these bleak times. 

Shortly after, I found a friend in a fellow inmate: Quatre, the tiny little blonde whom I had instantly adored. He was the person who kept me strong during those long work days, the one I could always count on to keep me going strong. 

Then I find out about this new experiment within this hellhole. Some new kind of drug was designed in order to make homosexuals straight. That is ludicrous! Lord knows it would never work. And I had thought Heero would think the same thing. But I was wrong, so very wrong. 

Out of all the prisoners he could have chosen, why dear little Quatre? He had done nothing wrong, and no way in hell did he deserve to suffer as he did! 

I don't know in my right mind why Heero chose Quatre. Now that I think about it, I almost wish he had chosen me. It is now more than ever that I want to end my miserable life. 

What do I have to live for? Nothing, absolutely nothing. 

Tonight, I have decided, I will escape. 

Escape the camp. Escape the pain. Escape the misery. Escape my horrible, horrible life. 

DM

***

Duo lay silently in the dark room, thinking. He was thinking of how he would be taking the easy way out by escaping and ending the cruel time spent in Sachsenhausen. 

He sighed, turning over onto his back. No matter how much it hurt him, the braided boy still had feelings for Heero. He just wouldn't admit it to himself. 

Duo's thoughts were interrupted by the loud wails of a siren in the near distance. Curiously, Duo peered out of his window in order to see what was going on. 

Apparently, someone had been as fed up as Duo and had planned escape. Duo could see the prisoner trying to run as fast as he could, but to no avail. The SS Soldiers soon caught up to him, one of them holding a gun up to the prisoner's head and, without hesitation, pulling the trigger. The prisoner instantly crumpled to the ground, lifeless. 

Duo watched this whole ordeal with horror in his violet eyes as they slowly sparkled with unshed tears. 'I will not cry, I will not be weak and cry,' the young man repeated over and over to himself as he lay back down, starting to tremble. 

A few minutes of deadened silence was all Duo could take and, against his will, he cried. 

***

We'd love to know what you think! Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	7. Chapter Seven

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence

***

Heero watched with silence as a handful of inmates toiled in the clay pits of Sachsenhausen. Because snow still covered the grounds, the prisoners had to shovel the clay underneath it and wheel it up a steep hill with a wheelbarrow. The area was surrounded by a tall fence, and securely guarded by soldiers – inside and out. Any inmate caught five meters from the fence was instantly shot for "attempting escape." The clay pit was the most dreaded work area in the whole camp; and the guards inside did a good job of making the experience even more hellish. But the cold snow and strong, freezing winds made the experience far worse and only added to the torment the guards bestowed upon the inmates. 

Officer Barton had ordered Heero to stand guard in that area for the day – not having much use for him anywhere else. Heero naturally complied with the superior officer's orders. Here, he knew he would not see Duo, still finding it hard to face him. 

It had been few weeks since Heero had seen Duo. The last day was when he and Officer Chang had caught Duo lying in the snow. The young man knew that Duo had been beaten, probably by other inmates, but he convinced himself not to feel any emotion towards the situation. Deep in his heart, he wanted to see Duo. He wanted to take him in his arms and never let go, but that of course, was impossible. Besides, Duo wouldn't want anything to do with Heero, not after the horrible atrocity the young soldier had committed. But how could Heero ignore the unseen bond of love that connected him to this prisoner? Duo's fate was grim, and Heero had a future of prosperity under the Nazi government. Duo was a homosexual who was considered one of the lowest type people on the face of the earth. Heero was also, but not a soul knew. And if no one knew, he couldn't be hurt. Nevertheless, his heart could not deny the fact that he was gay, and he loved Duo Maxwell. No matter, however. His brain and his heart refused to correspond and unfortunately, his brain was overweighing his heart. He was not going to let anyone know his true feelings. He wanted to live.

"Hey Yuy!" Heero's thoughts were broken by a voice calling out to him. He looked up and saw another officer grinning wickedly at him, grasping a homosexual inmate's arm. "Wanna see something funny?" The soldier asked.

__

'Oh god… I don't like where this is going.' Heero thought, but instead smiled back inconspicuously. "Sure!" he responded.

The guard nodded and grabbed the cap from the young prisoner's head. With a laugh, he threw the hat against the fence.

__

'What the hell? Damn, that man is dead for sure…' Heero thought grimly.

"Go get it!" The soldier yelled at the man angrily. The inmate looked at him with terrified eyes. 

"B-but sir, I'll be shot!" The man answered with a shaky voice.

"Are you refusing?" He shoved the man down and raised his whip. With a few quick moves, he had the man screaming from mercy. 

"Please stop! I'll get it!" He howled and with tears streaming from his eyes, he stood wearily to his feet. The guard laughed evilly as the inmate crept over toward the fence. He reached his hat, picked it up and with a sigh of relief, turned and was about to make it back to his work area. 

__

'No one on the other side noticed. He's actually going to make it…' Heero thought. But he was wrong. His cobalt eyes wandered away from the inmate and saw one guard on the outside raise his gun and pull the trigger. Instantly, the bullet punctured the prisoner's skull and he crumpled to the ground in a motionless, bloody mess; the white snow around him transformed into a crimson red. 

Meanwhile, the soldier who started the whole ordeal stood back and laughed like a maniac. A few other guards laughed with him and even patted him on the back. Heero sighed sadly and turned away. That was predictable. The guards had power of life and death over all the prisoners. The soldier who fired the gun would not get in trouble. After all, in the eyes of the guard, and every other soldier in that camp, he just killed a lowly inmate who was "trying to escape."

Heero glanced over at the body. This was yet another homosexual prisoner who would be added to the death list. The young soldier made up his mind just to ignore it, and not let it get to him. If he valued his life at all, no emotion should be felt. He remembered something his father told him as a child; nothing is more important than life, and it should never be given up with out a cause. Those words were true, and even as he gazed at the prisoners, toiling away, he knew that he could not ever confess his heart's feelings. If he did, he would be laboring in the icy cold weather with those men, not knowing if death was just around corner. He understood that those people in that camp had no idea when the time of their demise was upon them. That is not how Heero wanted his life to be and if his heart allowed him, that is the way it would be. 

At that moment a very young prisoner, around the age of seventeen or eighteen, collapsed in front of the cobalt-eyed soldier. Heero gaped at the exhausted young man – unsure of what to do. Then he glanced at the whip in his hand, and there was only one thing that could be done. With little remorse, he raised it, then cracked it across the man's back. Heero repeated the actions, and the inmate's body was thrown into a spasm with each searing crack of the whip. 

Heero finally stopped, and gazed down at the bloody strips of flesh. "Get up." He ordered curtly; the man didn't move. "I said, get up!" He yelled fiercely; still, there was no movement, other than short, rapid breaths, and silent sobs. The only other option was to shoot the disobedient prisoner. That was the last thing Heero wanted to do, but did he have much choice? Suddenly, the sound of boots hurrying in the deep snow entered his ears and he turned, only to see Officer Chang. 

"Officer Yuy, what is going on over here?" The raven-haired officer asked with an emotionless voice.

Heero looked down at the man. "He fell, but won't get up." He explained.

"Well, then what should you do?" 

"I-uh…" Heero couldn't bring himself to answer the question. 

"Look, Officer Barton still has a close eye on you, so don't screw up." He reached out, pulled Heero's gun out of its holster and handed it to him. "You know what to do with this." 

Heero looked down at the gun for a moment, then at the prisoner. The young man was still breathing heavily, but was now sobbing loudly. He had obviously given up on his will to live. With a jolt of sadness, Heero pointed the gun down at the inmate, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. The man's weeping was silenced forever.

Heero gawked at the body, unsure of what had just happened. The realization of the act he committed hit him with terrible force to his heart. _'Oh my god, how could I have done that? I've killed again. I've destroyed yet another human life…'_ Heero thought as a wave of sickness came over him. 

"Good job Officer Yuy. You just got rid of a useless worker." Officer Chang said with a smile. Heero remained calm and returned his gun to its holster. The young soldier turned away from the body and nodded, unable to speak for fear it would come out as a mournful sob.

***

Duo quietly followed the other inmates into the barrack. The day had been laborious as usual, but basically uneventful. Thankfully, it had not been too bad, and it was finally over. But luck was not with him. As he approached the entrance, he missed the step of the bunkroom, and fell into the prisoner in front of him. Unfortunately, as he stood upright, and the other inmate turned around, he noticed this man did not have a pink triangle. Duo looked up at this other man who obviously was not too happy. 

Terrified, Duo tried to explain. "I'm sorry – I just tripped. I didn't mean-" 

"You tried attacking me." He smiled and threw Duo against the bunks. "So the fag wants to fight." He sneered. 

"No, please, I don't want to fight!" Duo dodged a punch thrown by the larger prisoner, but the man reached out and took hold of his long braid. Duo gasped and tried to pull it away, but the grip wouldn't loosen. The other prisoners around them backed away and huddled about the doorway. The inmate pulled Duo close to him and raised his fist, but as he did, he was stopped by another prisoner. 

Jack, the young inmate who informed Duo of Quatre's death, stepped in between the two. "He didn't mean to, so please, don't start anything." Surprisingly, the larger man let go of Duo's braid and went to his bunk on the other side of barrack, muttering something about 'worthless queers'. Jack pulled Duo over to his bed and forced him to crawl in and lay down. 

"Duo, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

The braided boy shook his head. "No, I'll never be okay until this is over – until my life is over."

Jack crawled in next to him. "You can't possibly feel that way."

Duo just turned over and buried himself under the blanket. 

"Duo…your hands, they're under the blanket! Do you know what will happen if-" Duo turned and looked Jack in the eyes.

"I don't care. I'm cold, and I'm…scared." The terror was apparent in his eyes. "Please, Jack, I just want to go to sleep."

The other inmate said nothing more; it was obvious Duo was not willing to listen to him. Both he and the braided boy settled in. Duo thoughts shifted to the night before when he witnessed the prisoner attempting escape. That prisoner wanted out and he got his wish. Death ended his suffering – and perhaps death was the only way to truly be free. Besides, why live when no one cares if you are breathing or not; when you are considered worthless and below human standards? Duo sighed and huddled underneath the blanket, not caring what fate may await him.

***

Darkness fell over the countryside as a fresh snow began to quilt the grounds. Light snowflakes drifted lazily to the land while the young Kommandant headed off to his chamber in the soldier's area. 

"Officer Barton!"

The high-ranking officer turned and gazed through the cold air towards the sound of the voice. Another officer quickly approached him.

"What is it?" Barton asked the man.

"Sir." He saluted. "There was a bit of a commotion at barrack number five. Perhaps you would like to investigate?" 

Officer Barton nodded and headed off in the darkness towards the barracks with the other officer at his heels. 

"What was the commotion?" 

"There were prisoner's huddled around the entrance. I just figured something was happening and you should know."

Officer Barton nodded and the two reached barrack number five. Quickly he opened the door, only to see each prisoner in bed. Heads shot up as he stormed down the center looking over each prisoner. Unfortunately, Duo's back was facing the approaching officer and did not notice him. Officer Barton did, however, notice the young braided prisoner covered completely under a blanket.

"What do we have here?" Officer Barton asked with annoyance.

Duo's eyes shot open; he recognized that gruff voice. Horrified, he lifted his head, and shifted his eyes only to see Officer Barton directly above him.

"What are you doing? Do you know what we do with little queers who can't keep their hands where they belong? Stand up, NOW!" The officer bellowed. Without hesitation, Duo climbed out of the bunk and faced Officer Barton. Deep down, he didn't care what the merciless Nazi had planned for him. The Kommandant pulled his handgun out and thrust it against Duo's back. "Outside." He ordered angrily.

Duo obeyed. He glanced down at Jack whose face was twisted with sympathy. As he started down the long walkway toward the door, each prisoner reflected different emotions. On one side, the homosexual prisoners had a look of pity upon their face. On the opposite side, the other prisoners chuckled and mumbled vulgar comments as Duo passed. The braided boy ignored it and stepped out into the freezing snow, unsure of what new torment awaited him.

***

Got comments? We want to hear them! Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	8. Chapter Eight

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

***

Duo shivered slightly as he stood outside in the freezing weather, waiting whatever it was destiny had in store for him. Whatever it was, he knew it was not good. 

Duo felt the butt of Officer Barton's gun against his back. "On your knees, faggot...now!" he growled. Whimpering in defeat, Duo obeyed. 

"You wanna disobey the rules?! Then you'll just have to pay for it!" Officer Barton bellowed, the brashness of his voice causing Duo to squeeze his eyes shut in fear. 

A few uneventful seconds passed, and then it happened. Duo felt the ice cold water pierce his skin as bucket after bucket was poured over his head. It hurt so much...the incredibly cold water mixing in with the freezing winter weather. Duo couldn't keep his teeth from chattering. 

When the whole ordeal was finished, Duo could barely keep conscious. Officer Barton picked Duo up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him back to his barrack. Upon reaching it, the cold-hearted officer entered and threw the braided young man on the floor. "And since you tried to be sneaky before, you don't get a blanket for the rest of the night!" Officer Barton exclaimed, snatching the thin material off Duo's bed and exiting, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Duo lay on the cold floor, shivering uncontrollably. He was cold...so cold. That was Duo's last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

***

Heero sat quietly in the mess hall, picking at his food as he was deep in thought. Duo still crossed his mind every second of every day he continued to live. Deep in his heart, he wanted to see Duo...badly. He just didn't think he was ready to confront Duo again. 

Heero's thoughts were interrupted by the conversation amongst two officers at the table across from him. 

"Which one was it?" 

"The one with the really long braid." 

"Oh, you mean the pretty one?" 

"Yeah." 

"Officer Barton caught him huddled under his blanket?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, what did Officer Barton do to him?" 

"He took him outside and poured buckets of water over his head. Heard he contracted a severe case of bronchitis." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah. The little fag got transported to the sick bay this morning. Doesn't have much time left." 

"Serves the little homo right." 

Heero's stomach turned as the two officers began to laugh. He somehow refrained himself from going over there and punching those two officers in the face. 

But...Duo was deathly sick? For some reason, Heero didn't want to believe it. As Heero stood to deposit his trash, he decided he would go over to the sick bay right away and see for himself. 

'I just hope I'm right,' Heero thought as he headed for the door. 

*** 

Heero's stomach filled with butterflies as he reached the sick bay. This would be the first time in weeks that he would come face to face with Duo. He was very apprehensive, but decided that he had to do it, for his sake and for Duo's. 

As Heero entered, his blue eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight before him. 

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	9. Chapter Nine

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

By Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, and OOC

***

Heero felt nauseated as he looked down the rows of cots. Bodies, barely alive, lay twisted on each tiny bed. He scanned over the ill inmates; most could hardly be classified as human. Each were so thin, they appeared to be skeletons in a literal sense. At the end of the extensive room was a young man with a yard-long braid hanging to the floor. Heero ran down to the end cot and kneeled beside him. 

The young soldier couldn't believe the sight. Duo was as white as the snow outside, and appeared to have trouble breathing. His eyes were closed, but Heero ran a callused hand through the long bangs draping his feverish forehead, nevertheless. Suddenly, his violet orbs appeared behind his silky eyelashes, surprised by the sudden contact to his skin. When he saw who was caressing his forehead, he gasped and pulled back from the touch. Heero sighed, clasped Duo's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Duo…" He whispered softly.

Duo didn't reply, instead he turned his face away, not wanting to look the traitorous soldier in the eyes. 

"Duo, you have been wronged. I have done nothing but betray you and I understand that you don't want to speak to me. Oh, but please – listen to me."

Again, Heero received no response, but he did notice a single tear glistening in the corner of Duo's eye.

"I cannot get you out of my mind; I know I love you, I refuse to deny that fact. But I cannot convey my feelings, for they will endanger my life – don't you understand? I want to live."

With that Duo turned his face sharply to Heero's; his eyes fiery red with rage.

"And what about the people slaving away in this camp? What about the prisoners dying so cruelly? What about them? Don't you think they want to live, too? You lie, and are allowed to live. You benefit by killing your own kind. You're nothing but a liar and a coward! I don't-" He was cut off with a coughing attack. His body shook violently with each agonizing cough. As it subsided, he laid back onto the pillow, and allowed tears to roll down his pale cheeks.

Heero felt a stabbing pain within his heart as Duo turned to him; his eyes still burning. "I don't want anything to do with you. I hate liars. And I don't want to live anymore, either. Why don't you kill me – just like you killed Quatre!"

The words tore through the young soldier like a sharp arrow. He felt a large lump in his throat, and tears threatening his cobalt eyes. But he kept composure and clasped Duo's hand even tighter.

"Duo…I understand your feelings – no matter how much it pains me. I promised myself when you first entered this hell, that I would not let you die. I'm not going to let go of that promise. I have done many terrible things, that is true – I don't deserve you. But as God as my witness, you are not going to die, not here, not now."

Duo said nothing and closed his eyes, thus ending the conversation. Heero took the hint; but before leaving he bent over and whispered gently in Duo's ear,

"I'm going to get the medicine to cure you, I swear. I'll be back soon, love." And without even cautiously checking over his shoulder, he pushed Duo's bangs back and kissed his forehead.

Heero stood and turned around. None of the sick inmates appeared to have noticed the scene in the corner; most were on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. Heero walked down the row of cots to the entrance and out the door, into the main corridor. Across the hall in an office, the soldier could see a woman, Dr. Sally Po, standing at a counter, shuffling through some papers. Taking a very big risk at revealing his feelings, Heero quietly crept to the open door and knocked on it to gain her attention. She looked up, somewhat startled.

"Oh, Officer Yuy. Can I help you?" she asked and approached the visitor.

"Um…yeah." He paused, unsure if he should ask her. "There's a prisoner in there…he's very sick-"

"Officer Yuy, they're all sick." 

"And he's going to die."

"They're all going to die sooner or later." She sighed. "What are you getting at?"

"The one brought in this morning – he needs to be treated. Perhaps you have some penicillin?"

She let out a laugh. "You're joking. He's just a prisoner – nothing more. And besides, all our medicine in stock is for the soldiers of the camp."

"But-"

"The answer is no. I'm not going to treat any of them. They're only in here so they don't get the other inmates sick. They're not supposed to get better. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She brushed past him, walked down the hall, and out of sight.

Heero sighed; that's what he expected. But he promised Duo he would make sure he'd get better. The room next door held all the medicine. Could he sneak in and get the penicillin without anyone noticing? A nurse walked by. No, there were too many people around. He would have to wait till later tonight. With that last thought, Heero hurried out of the infirmary to the officer's quarters. 

***

The cobalt-eyed soldier glanced over at his beside clock. It was shortly past midnight; now seemed to be good time to go retrieve that medicine for Duo. Without even turning on a light, he quietly got out of bed and got dressed. As he crept out of his room, he began to have second thoughts. He was risking his life by stealing medicine and giving it to Duo. But Duo was important to him and that is why he had to go through with it – no matter what the consequences were. 

He stepped out of the officer's building and into the cold darkness. No other person was in sight, and Heero safely walked the short distance to the infirmary. He got in with no problems, and judging by the silence in the hall, everyone was asleep – including the doctors and nurses. He crept as quietly as possible down the hallway, and stopped in front of the medical stock room. Praying it wouldn't be locked, he grasped the knob and turned. Thankfully, the door swung open, and Heero wandered in the room. So no one would notice, he pushed the door shut and turned on a light hanging from the ceiling. Bottles and little containers lined the long row of shelves. After studying them, Heero realized they were arranged in alphabetical order. Finally, about midway down, he found several bottles marked 'penicillin'. He selected one that appeared to be unused, and shoved it in his coat pocket. As he was about to leave, he remembered this particular medicine was given by injection. He paused and scanned the room. Over in the corner there were medical supplies, and several syringes sat on the counter. Grabbing one, Heero ran down the center of the room, hurried out, and with of relief, shut the door.

Without a second thought, Heero turned into the sickbay. All was quiet, except for a few coughs and heavy breathing. At the end of the room, Heero could see Duo's thin body outlined by the moonlight from a nearby window. Almost timidly, Heero approached the still form and kneeled down beside him once more. Surprisingly, Duo was still awake, his eyes directed at the full moon outside. 

"Duo, I've come back. I have the medicine." Heero whispered, and he pulled the penicillin and syringe out. "Why are you still awake? You need to sleep so you can get better." He asked as he filled the syringe. 

"The moon is so beautiful. I can't help but look at it." He replied quietly. 

"Relax your arm. This may sting a bit." Carefully, Heero pushed the needle into Duo's skin and released the liquid in his arm. He then pulled the needle out and sat it down. The young soldier gazed at Duo for a moment, admiring how the white moonbeams highlighted his skin. "You're right, the moon is beautiful."

Duo still did not look up at Heero, but said, "My parents died when I was very young, I hardly remember them. I grew up in an orphanage; while I was there, I was hardly cared for. We were left to fend for ourselves. We got little food, and the sleeping arrangements were atrocious. When I turned fifteen, I ran away with a friend. We each got jobs and saved up enough money to buy a small apartment. On many nights, my friend and I would just go outside and look at the moon. There is something mystical about it – it fascinates me." He turned his eyes toward Heero. "Kind of pointless to be thinking about such things now, huh?"

Heero gave him a comforting smile. "No, not at all."

"You're really going to protect me Heero? You're not going to let me die?" The braided boy asked quietly.

"As long as there is air in my lungs, I swear, you will live." Heero said firmly. 

"Why?" The braided boy asked softly

"Because, I love you." He paused. "Duo, I understand if you don't forgive me for-"

"No, don't say it, Heero. I do forgive you. You're human just like me. I understand."

A tear of happiness escaped Heero's eye. "Thank you, Duo."

"Maybe once the both of us get outta here, we can watch the moon together, right Heero?" Duo asked hopefully.

Heero felt as if he could fly at that moment. "I wish for nothing more, my love." Duo smiled as Heero bent down kissed him gently on the lips.

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	10. Chapter Ten

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence

*** 

Duo moaned happily as he felt Heero's sweet, soft lips press against his own. He had never felt so happy in his entire life as he did at this very moment. He somehow found it in his heart to forgive Heero; after all, he was an SS Soldier working under one of the most corrupt and evil people this world would ever see. Just like Duo, Heero wanted to live...and that meant making some hard decisions. 

While Heero had been gone, Duo had done some serious thinking. He had thought about how hard it must be for Heero to live during this war. Duo was living the truth, whereas Heero was living a lie. Even though Duo was a prisoner, he could still live openly as a homosexual. However, Heero had to live his life as a soldier in denial; if he were to reveal his true identity, it would certainly mean instant death. 

"Heero," Duo said weakly after the kiss broke, feeling the drug start to take effect on his exhausted body, "promise me one thing?" 

Heero smiled down at Duo and gently grasped his hand. "What is it?" he whispered softly. 

"Promise me that once this war is over, you and I will run away together forever?" Duo asked. Heero kissed Duo lightly on the cheek. "I promise. Now, get some sleep, my angel, and try to get better." 

Duo yawned and turned over, sleep immediately claiming his body. Heero watched his love for a few minutes, making sure he was okay, then left the sick bay. 

Heero stepped outside and shut the door quietly, then leaned against it, trying to collect his thoughts. He hated having to live this lie every second of his life. All he wanted was for himself and Duo to get away from this wretched hellhole and live happily. But, Heero thought as he pushed himself off the door and started his walk back to his quarters, as long as this war continued to rage on day after day, that wasn't possible. 

Upon reaching his quarters, Heero decided he needed to do something to clear his head. After a little thought, he decided to go to the pub that many of the officers frequented often after midnight. Grabbing some money off his dresser, he stuffed the few bills in his pocket and headed out towards his destination. 

It only took Heero a few minutes at a brisk pace to walk to the bar. He entered, and was immediately appalled. Heero had never been to this particular bar before, and was surprised by the condition of it. The place reeked of alcohol, and the walls were deteriorating. Rats crawled along the floor, and some spots throughout the bar were stained with blood. 

Heero took a seat at the bar, nevertheless. It was a few seconds before the bartender approached him. "What can I get for you, young man?" he asked Heero. 

"Just give me a bottle of your best ale," Heero replied. The bartender nodded and went to retrieve Heero's drink. A few seconds passed, and the bartender handed the beer to Heero. As Heero sat there nursing his drink, another officer, who appeared a little tipsy, sauntered up and sat in the seat next to Heero. Heero turned his head and barely acknowledged the other officer with a nod. 

There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds. Then, the other soldier spoke up. "Hey, you're Officer Heero Yuy, right?" Heero just nodded. 

"You know, I heard a few things about you from the other officers around here," the soldier said, slurring his words. Heero gave the officer a glare before turning back to his drink. Nevertheless, the drunk officer continued. "I heard you're the one who's been friendly towards the fags in this camp. They're all gonna die anyway; what's the use of helping them? Especially that really pretty one with the long braid. He's the biggest homo of them all. I sure hope he gets beaten to death like he deserves," the officer concluded. 

As the officer next to him spoke, Heero felt the rage build up inside him, but somehow fought the urge to get up and punch his lights out. However, the last comment this asshole made about his Duo made Heero jerk his head up. Hearing this jerk talk about his love like that caused Heero to be unable to suppress his anger any longer. 

Heero jumped up from his seat and grabbed the other man by the collar of his shirt, causing him to cry out in surprise. Heero's ice-cold blue eyes bore into the other officer's like hot coals. "Don't you /_ever_/ talk about Duo like that again, you hear me?" Heero threatened, glowering. 

The soldier just smiled. "Oh, so that's his name? Duo? Well, I'll have to remember that when I'm etching his headstone," he laughed evilly, spitting in Heero's face. This startled the blue-eyed soldier. 

"Go to Hell, mother fucker," Heero growled, wiping his face with the back of his hand and immediately punching the officer in the face. Heero felt a few bones crack underneath his fist, and he knew he had probably broken the bastard's nose, among other things. 

By this time, the attention of the other soldiers in the pub had been drawn. About five of them formed a crowd around the two brawling officers, and the whole of them seemed to be cheering for the other soldier. 

"Don't let him do that to you, Sutton!" one yelled. 

"Yeah, Sutton, kick the fag lover's ass!" another added. 

By this time, Heero was fuming. He had taken a few blows from Sutton himself, but now, enough was enough. Screaming, Heero picked Sutton up and slammed his head down upon a table with full force, knocking him unconscious. Heero dropped the motionless body in his arms to the floor, then glowered at the rest of the group, who had backed off by this time. Heero then grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

As Heero walked away from that hellhole, he looked at his watch. It was 3:00 a.m. Three hours had elapsed since Heero had given Duo the penicillin, and decided that now would be as good a time as any to check up on his angel. 

Upon reaching the sick bay, Heero entered and walked down the row of cots to where Duo had been lying before. As Heero got closer, he realized that the cot was empty. Heero's suspicions were confirmed as he reached the cot and found that Duo wasn't there. 

Filled with worry, Heero exited the sick bay and looked everywhere for any signs of Duo. His search was turning up hopeless. When Heero was about to fear the worst, he spotted a small figure laying on the grass in front of one of the barracks. 

Curiously, Heero walked up to the figure, and sighed in relief when he saw it was Duo. But he was also filled with concern. He knew Duo would not be fully recovered from the bronchitis at this time; he could not stay out in this cold weather and risk getting worse. 

Duo looked up when he heard Heero walk up to him. "Oh, hi Heero," he said weakly. 

Heero sat down on the ground next to Duo and placed his hand against the American's face. He was still burning up. "What are you doing out here, angel, when you know you're still sick?" he asked gently. 

Duo shivered, and Heero pulled him up into a sitting position, cradling Duo in his lap. Duo laid his head against Heero's chest. "I got scared, and I just wanted to see the moon up close for once," he said quietly before his body shook violently as another coughing fit struck him. Heero held him closer until the fit subsided. 

Heero turned Duo around so that they were facing each other. Heero looked down deeply into Duo's eyes, brushing the bangs away from his face. "You're so beautiful, Duo," Heero said before he bent down and kissed Duo passionately on the lips. 

The kiss ended, and Duo shivered once more. Concerned for his love's health, Heero stood up and carried Duo in his arms as he made his way towards his quarters. 

"Where are we going, Heero?" Duo asked softly after he yawned. 

"To my quarters. You're going to stay with me tonight so I make sure you stay warm," Heero replied. 

He didn't hear a sound from Duo, and Heero looked down and saw that his angel had fallen asleep. He sighed, knowing he was taking a big risk in having Duo in his quarters. But, that didn't matter to Heero. The only thing that mattered to him was that Duo recuperate so they both could have a happy life together once this war was over. 

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	11. Chapter Eleven

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, and Angst

***

Heero clutched Duo closer to his chest. He had a strange feeling there was someone close by and that person was watching. Heero shuddered; he knew taking Duo to his room was a dangerous thing to do, but he loved the braided boy so much, the consequences seemed to be of no significance. Still, he wanted to avoid any endangerment to either of their lives, and could not risk the chance of someone telling Officer Barton. 

As he approached the officer's quarters, it became more apparent that someone was indeed close by. The ground crunched loudly under heavy boots. Heero looked down at Duo. There was only one thing to do. The young soldier gently laid Duo on the soft earth, causing him to wake.

"Heero?" he asked sleepily, "What's going on?"

"Shh," Heero pulled his gun out and looked around. "There's somebody here." 

"There's nobody, Heero. Hurry, or we will be caught…" Duo said with a worried tone in his voice.

Heero continued to scan the dark vicinity, certain that someone was near. His suspicions were confirmed when a shadow shifted and a dark form moved closer to the pair. As the man stepped into a patch of light, Heero gasped and held his gun up.

"Sutton. Haven't you had enough? What the hell are you doing?" Heero demanded angrily.

The drunken man chuckled; his face was bloodied and battered from the earlier beating from Heero. "So the rumors were right. Where are you taking this homo, anyway?" He grabbed Duo's braid and jerked his head up. Duo yelped in pain and struggled to get away from the tight grip. Heero thrust his gun against Sutton's forehead.

"None of your damn business. Now get your hands off of him before I blow your fucking head off!" The other young soldier bellowed. Sutton dropped Duo's braid and backed away slightly. Heero glanced down at Duo who appeared to be unharmed, but the fear was evident in his eyes. 

"Defending him, huh? But I think I know what you're doing…" Sutton paused. "Looks like you're heading to the officer's quarters." he laughed. "Are you that desperate to get laid?"

Heero lowered his gun. "What are you talking about?"

"Taking a queer to your room -- guess you're a fag too, if you want his ass…"

"Shut up Sutton, just shut the hell up! I'm warning you-" Heero felt the fury running through his veins.

"Does the Kommandant know? I wouldn't think so. So why don't _I_ go make sure that he knows his top officer is a homo, too?"

The man turned and began to walk unsteadily away towards Officer Barton's quarters. Heero thought for a moment. He could shoot the officer, but that could cause a lot of commotion; and if he were found to have killed a fellow soldier, the aftereffect was grim. He gazed down at Duo, who was looking back at him, obviously frightened. Then he knew what he had to do; he saw the reality in those violet orbs. He raised his gun and fired; the drunken soldier fell to the ground and did not move again.

Heero replaced his gun in the holster and scooped Duo in his arms. Running as quickly as possible, he did not look back. Finally, he reached his room, put Duo down, and shut the door. Quickly and quietly, Heero turned a key and locked it. He turned back to Duo, and saw the most terrified expression on the braided boy's face. 

"Duo, what's the matter?" 

"This is so dangerous. You're going to be caught – they'll kill you." He said fearfully. 

Heero sighed and took Duo in his arms. "Don't worry about me. Right now, you need to get some rest. It's late, and I want you to get better." Gently, he pulled Duo over to the bed and pulled the comforter back. "Make yourself comfortable. Excuse me while I go and change." He watched as Duo flashed a weak smile and lay down in the bed. Satisfied, he left the braided boy alone and went back to the bathroom. 

Duo sat up as his thoughts began to catch up to him. He was so terrified that someone would find out that he was in a Nazi's room. And Heero was putting his life in jeopardy; but this, however, did prove that the soldier loved him, and was willing to risk his life for this special love. 

After a few minutes, Heero emerged from the bathroom, out of his uniform and in a pair of blue, silk pajamas. When he saw Duo sitting up, he sighed and made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to him and said,

"Duo, I understand you are worried; I know how dangerous this is. But to tell you the truth, I don't care. Just spending this little bit of time alone with you is worth all the tortures they can produce." He said, and lifted a hand to stroke Duo's cheek gently.

Duo grinned. "I agree, Heero. This is wonderful."

Heero looked away for a moment. "This is rather strange, I know, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Heero. Ask me anything."

The young soldier turned his face back to Duo's and looked him in the eyes. "May I unbraid your hair?" he asked, feeling his face grow warm.

Duo's face took on a look of shock, but brushed it away and smiled. "Sure."

Heero nodded, took hold of the long braid and undid the hair tie. Carefully, he unwound the silken tresses, took his hands away and gazed at the beauty before him. Duo looked back at him; his hair falling around his shoulders. Heero decided that this was the most exquisite vision he had ever seen. He lifted his hand up once more and caressed Duo's cheek delicately.

"You're so beautiful…" He muttered in a soft whisper. 

Duo nudged his face into the gentle touch, unable to think of what to say. So Heero pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the lips, then said, "Sleep now, Duo. It's late." Duo nodded and the two pulled away and settled back in the bed. 

"Heero?" 

"Hm?" 

"Will you hold me?" Heero looked over from his pillow at Duo's pleading eyes. He smiled and held his arms out, allowing Duo to nestle close to his chest. Heero held onto him tightly; it had been so long since he had truly held another person. He buried his face in Duo's hair and took in the sweet scent.

Duo decided that this was the best he had ever felt. He was safe; no one could wrong him in anyway as long as he was wrapped in Heero's powerful arms. He sighed in contentment and ran his hands over the well-defined muscles in his love's chest. 

"Heero?" he whispered. "Do you think the Germans will win this war?" 

The young officer thought for a moment. "Duo, I can't answer that question. What I do know is that if they did, the government would not last. I firmly believe a country or empire can not be run on hate." He sighed. "But let's not talk about those issues right now."

Duo nodded. "Okay Heero." He paused. "Can you tell me what we're going to do when we get out of here?"

"Hm…we're going to run away; get out of Germany and move to another country…perhaps a neutral country like Switzerland. We'll live the rest of lives together in seclusion. No one will ever bother us – it will be perfect." Heero sighed and kissed Duo on the forehead.

"Will it be much longer?" Duo asked with almost a whimper in his voice.

"I hope not, Duo. Don't be worrying about such things. Let's just enjoy the time we have right now. Go to sleep now. You'll never get better if you don't get any rest. I love you."

"I love you too, Heero." And he pressed himself against Heero's strong form and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Heero, on the other hand, had a little more trouble falling asleep. He was worried for Duo's safety. The longer the war droned on, the less chance Duo would have to live; and it would be even less likely Heero could keep the truth bottled up. Even if he did, it would be hard to protect Duo from the wrath of the soldiers; he couldn't keep his eyes on the longhaired boy all the time. He sighed. Duo still had a spark of hope deep within him, and Heero knew he needed that, too. He had to think positively. 

He pressed his face against Duo's hair. _'You have faith we'll leave here, love. I've got to keep that faith alive. I promise, Duo, we'll get out of here one way or the other.'_

With that final thought, Heero fell into an uneasy sleep, clutching Duo tightly against him.

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	12. Chapter Twelve

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, and OOC

***

"What do you mean, 'he's dead'?!" Officer Barton bellowed at the top of his lungs. 

Officer Chang cowered, trying to hide from his Commanding Officer's all-but-friendly gaze. "Well, Sir, Officer Gregor found his body right outside one of the quarters. It appears that he was murdered at the hands of a gun," Officer Chang explained. 

Officer Barton ran a hand through his bangs with a frustrated motion. He couldn't believe that Officer Sutton, one of his top officers, had been murdered. But by whom? And when? He hadn't heard a gunshot go off in the middle of the night. 'Damn bastard remembered to put the silencer on, I suppose,' he thought, exasperated. 

Officer Barton seriously couldn't take anymore. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Officer Chang. "Please, leave me be," he asked silently. 

Officer Chang gaped at the Kommandant. "But, Officer..." 

"I said 'Leave me be', dammit!" Officer Barton yelled. Taking the hint, Officer Chang opened the door to the quarters, prepared to leave. But before he did, he said, "I promise to do my best to help find the traitor who murdered Sutton." With that, Officer Chang exited. 

Officer Barton sat down and placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He hadn't the faintest idea who would kill Sutton, or who would want to. He looked at his watch. It was almost 9:00 a.m. 

'That's strange,' he thought. 'Yuy should have been up and have reported to me by now...' A thought occurred to him. "Yuy," he muttered under his breath. Now that he thought about it, Yuy had been acting strangely for the past month. And it just happened to be a coincidence that Sutton was murdered outside of one of the officer's quarters. He also knew Yuy was a skilled gunman, and could hide his actions very well when he had to. 

Officer Barton stood up. "I think I'll pay a visit to Officer Yuy," he said aloud to no one in particular, feeling very angry feelings arise inside of him. 

*** 

Heero sighed as he opened his eyes, sunlight blinding him. He felt the body in his arms shift, and knew that Duo would awaken soon. He looked down at the young man in his arms and kissed him on the top of his head. He loved Duo so much, and wouldn't know what he would do if he lost him. As Duo moved, Heero embraced his lover tighter, never wanting to let go. 

Before Heero knew it, Duo opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Heero," Duo said sleepily. 

Heero smiled. "Good morning, Duo. How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed his hand against Duo's forehead. 

Duo sighed. "A little better." 

"Well, your fever seems to have gone down," Heero replied, kissing Duo once more, this time on the lips. "So glad you'll be okay, angel." Duo smiled. 

"Thank you, Heero, for saving my life." 

"Anything for you, angel." 

A thought occurred to Duo then, and he suddenly got frightened. "Heero, what'll happen if we're discovered?" he asked, his voice wavering. 

Heero caressed Duo's hair. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we won't. I'm here to protect you, Duo." 

Duo looked around nervously. "Okay, Heero, but are you sure?" 

"Positive, angel. We'll get out of this alive. Officer Barton--" 

There was a sudden knocking on the door, which startled the young officer and his love. "Who in the hell..." Heero wondered, his grip on Duo becoming even tighter. 

The door suddenly swung open, and there Officer Barton stood, hands on his hips, fuming. "Yuy! I knew it!" 

Becoming terrified, Duo ducked his head under the covers, cowering. "What do you want?" Heero snarled. 

"So you _have_ been having a relationship with one of those lowly faggots! I knew it the moment that little slut was transferred here!" he bellowed. 

Becoming enraged beyond belief, Heero jumped up from the bed, crossing over to the Kommandant and punching him in the jaw. "You fucking asshole! Don't you _ever_ talk about Duo like that again!" he demanded. 

Officer Barton winced at the attack, which had been rather rough. He rubbed his sore jawbone, his features becoming sterner. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he asked in as calm a voice as possible. 

"The biggest fucking asshole on this whole damn planet," was the stoic officer's reply. As this ordeal was going on, Duo popped his head out from underneath the covers. "Please," Duo said timidly after a while, his voice causing the two officers to turn in his direction, "kill me, if it means sparing Heero's life. I'll do anything for him." 

Officer Barton laughed. "Oh, don't worry, faggot, your death is just around the corner. As for you, Yuy...be prepared to join him." He turned away, heading towards the door. "You two are to be confined in here until I come for you. As soon as I do...instant execution. Enjoy your last few hours together," the evil officer concluded, laughing as he exited the quarters. 

Heero returned to his bed, sweeping Duo into his arms, kissing him on the lips. 

"Heero," Duo cried, "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be, angel. It wasn't your fault. At least we'll be out of this hell." 

"Heero, I love you." 

"Ai shiteru, my koi."

"Heero, I'm scared. I don't want to die." 

Heero sighed. "Normally, I would be too, but as long as I'm with you, I can face anything." 

The two doomed lovers lay there in the few silent hours that would be their last. 

*** 

The inmates and other officers yelled and laughed as Heero and Duo were led by Officer Chang and Officer Barton to the location of their execution. Duo kept his head down, while Heero looked at the bystanders, a remorseful look on his face. Although, he wasn't remorseful for the fact that he and Duo had been caught. He was remorseful because he had been living a lie all this while. For the last few minutes of his life, he wanted the world to know who the real Heero Yuy was. 

Stopping where the dirty deed was to be done, Officer Barton turned to the two, who were now entwined in each other's arms. Officer Barton sneered. "So, Yuy, is there anything you would like to say before the moment of truth?" he asked mockingly. 

He nodded. "Actually, there is," he said. Heero stepped forward, Duo still in his arms. "I just want everyone to know that yes, I am a homosexual, and shouldn't have tried to hide it all of this time. I'm sick of living a lie, even if I'll only be living the truth for a few short minutes or seconds. I am proud to have loved Duo Maxwell, and will always love him. We will be together after death, in Heaven, while the rest of you officers, especially you, Officer Chang and Barton, burn in Hell," he concluded. Heero stepped back and waited for the inevitable. 

Officer Barton laughed. "How touching. Well, say your prayers, faggot. Hope you rot in your graves." 

With that, Officer Barton fired three consecutive shots, piercing through the hearts of the two lovers. 

"Heero, I love you always," Duo gasped. 

"Ai shiteru forever, Duo, my angel." 

A few minutes later, the two brave souls were dead. They had escaped the hell of the war, only to be together in Heaven. 

***

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."   
-James Baldwin

***

On to the epilogue ==


	13. Epilogue

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

by Duo's chick

and 

Star Kindler

Epilogue

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will…

Warnings: Angst

***

1945 – 2 years later…

Lieutenant Zechs Merquise stood next to the officer's quarters and shook his head in disgust. When the American Allies arrived a few hours ago to liberate the camp, they were not prepared for the horror awaiting them. When the Allies announced their freedom, their pale, drawn back faces showed little emotion. The past few years of hell had taken their spirits – Merquise concluded that these people would probably never recover from the trauma. 

"Lieutenant Merquise, sir?" Zechs turned in the direction of the voice.

"What is it Officer Herzog?"

"We've found a few remaining Nazis. What do you want us to do with them?"

Zechs arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'remaining'?

"It seems several escaped – they were expecting us, I suppose."

The blond man sighed. "Damned cowardly bastards."

At that moment, an American soldier pushed a Nazi, bound at the wrists by ropes, toward Lt. Merquise. He assumed a saluting position. "The Commandeer of the camp, sir. Anything in particular you would like to be done to him?"

Zechs smirked. "Thank you, Officer Loftin." He turned to Officer Barton. "You mean this is the man who inflicted all that torment on those innocent people?" 

Officer Barton sneered. "Damned Americans. What right did you have to bring down our empire?"

"What right did you have to kill citizens?"

"Citizens? Ha! They weren't fit to be called German citizens. Hitler had the right idea. Those creatures weren't worth shit!"

"Shut up. I'll hear no more of his foolishness. Hang him. That will be one less dirty bastard we'll have to worry about."

Officer Loftin saluted once more and led the angry German Kommandant away. Zechs turned his attention back to Officer Herzog. "What do you have there, Officer?" 

The tall man held up an armful of old books. "These? We found 'em lying around the camp. Some of them appear to be record books. I thought you would want to look them over."

Zechs nodded thanks and took the books from him, intending to take a look at them later that night.

***

Nikolai scanned over the lists of names posted on the wall. He recognized none of them. When he moved away to take a job offer 3 years before, he made Duo promise that he would lie low till the war was over. Well, the war was finally over, but there was no trace of Duo anywhere. To stay in touch, they exchanged letters for a few months. But after one letter Nikolai sent, he received no response, which was unusual; Duo always replied immediately. Fearing the worst, he stopped by Duo's apartment, finding nothing but an empty apartment. And from what he could tell, it had been ransacked. A neighbor soon came forward and told him that Duo had been taken away.

The news, though painful, did not surprise Nikolai; by that time, most people considered undesirable by the government, had been arrested. Now, Nikolai was searching frantically in a building overflowing with hundreds of panicky people. Survivors, and family and friends of victims, crowded in the building, hoping to find their loved one alive. If that wasn't the case, then they would find that person's name on the long lists of the dead. And if the name wasn't on the list, then chances were, the person was alive, or there was no record of their death.

Nikolai hoped that wasn't the case. He needed to know the fate of his best friend. His eyes roamed over the names of the doomed, when finally, one name popped up. Pushing past a couple of weeping women, he looked more closely. The name, Duo Maxwell, was typed neatly on the paper. Nikolai felt his stomach churn; his knees grew weak. He gazed at the name a few moments, before he shoved his way out of the crowd of frantic people. He needed to sit down…he needed…

Not looking where he was going, he ran into a taller man. Focusing, he could see this man was in an American uniform. 

"I'm sorry, sir…" he muttered.

Lt. Merquise looked down at the man. "Are you alright?" 

Nikolai shook his head. "No…I need-"

"You need water. Come with me." Zechs led the young man to a water cooler and handed him a small cup. Nikolai took it gratefully. "Thank you." 

After the shaken man gulped the water down, Zechs decided to speak. "What's the matter? Did you lose someone close?"

Nikolai looked at the ground and nodded. "Yes. My best friend – Duo Maxwell."

Zechs looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so-" he paused. "Wait, did you say Duo Maxwell?"

Nikolai nodded.

Zechs quickly opened an army backpack that had been slung over his shoulder. He pulled out two small, leather books and handed them to Nikolai. "I found these at a camp I helped liberate. One belonged to a soldier, and the other to a prisoner." He paused as the man flipped through one of the journals.

Nikolai's face lit up. "This is Duo's!" He glanced at the other journal. "Whose is this?"

"A Nazi's. I've read through both of them. Apparently the two had some sort of relationship going on." Zechs replied.

"What happened to that soldier?" Nikolai inquired.

Zechs shrugged. "He died – and according to a record book, on the same day as your friend. Near as I can figure, they were found out and executed."

Nikolai's eyes shot down. "Thank you…may I keep these?"

Zechs' smiled. "Of course."

"How can I ever repay you?" 

"No need. I hope you find solace." He held out his hand. Nikolai grasped it, and shook.

"Thank you again."

***

Nikolai sat both journals aside, and settled back in his chair. Both had been very disturbing, especially the young soldier's. The Nazi, Heero, had been struggling with an immense lie that could mean his life, and Duo was tormented with feelings of love and hate for the soldier, by the last entry. 

He was glad that Duo had been able to trust in someone his last few days of life. He could hardly bare the thought of Duo suffering the things he had written in that journal. But from what he had read, those words scrawled across the pages, had come from the heart. He knew deep down that Duo had cared about that young soldier, and the soldier cared about Duo. 

He could never be sure of Duo's last thoughts, or what had exactly happened to him, but he did know one thing. Duo was free. He knew Duo was happy now. And he hoped the American soldier was right. He prayed silently, that his best friend was in heaven with the soldier he loved…

***

"May they never be forgotten,

these multitudes of dead,

our anonymous, immortal martyrs."

-from the book, "The Men With the Pink Triangle"

***

Over 5,000 homosexuals were killed in the Holocaust. The number is not as large as the sum of the other groups of targeted victims, but it is just as significant. The point is, a madman came to power, and at his word, innocent people were killed. It isn't right, but it does happen. History repeats itself; everyone needs to learn from the horrible mistakes of the past. 

If you are interested, we suggest reading "The Men With the Pink Triangle" by Heinz Heger. It is one of the few accounts of homosexual survivors; people were afraid to come forward after the war. When this particular testimony was put together by a German author , the survivor chose to remain anonymous.

Thanks to everyone who took the story seriously. We appreciate anymore comments you may have. ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


End file.
